Some Of My Lies Are True
by Strange Music
Summary: White lies. We tell them all. We hear them all. Because not always in our life is the truth the best or first choice / My remidy for the episode 50! ..a little less serious view on it than most others...it is difficult to describe..so all I say is.Hint
1.

function catchError() { return true; } window.onerror = catchError; 

All in all it is a .I wasn't to happy about** episode 50 Story PLUS it is ****Yaoi/Yuri.So if either sends you into a screaming fit you should  
leave now.  
  
****Summary: White lies. We tell them all and we hear  
them all. Because not always in our life is the truth  
the best or first choice  
  
****Sequel: I might actually in a case of heavy insanity  
write a sequel. But I hope that I first I finish my  
other~glaring at the Muse~stories  
  
****Disclaimer: I don't own any of the mentioned  
characters beside Kouko and Taizo. Because if I would  
own them you would certainly recognise the difference  
and the name of the difference would certainly not be  
Kenyko or Astronout  
  
****Warnings: Heavy case of insanity cause by episode  
50..  
  
****Greetings to: Cynthia, Piedmon's Lady, ***Suki-chan***,  
animefreak72, Demiveemons_Candy_Eater, Explosive,   
Furry little friend, Hikari Takaishi, Kuroi Shi, Iori no Miko,   
Renegade, toko, yolei kamiya and all the other guys and gals  
at the Digiforum. :) [Not that not all of the metioned are   
Yoai/Yuri Fans. But I tend to socialize also with non YaoiFans ;)   
and if you wanna know which of those people like   
Yaoi and which do not.......go and read their stories.]  
  
****Feedback: Seek and live for it. It is my little blue  
happy pill to keep the bad thing called RL in cage.  
  
****PS: I am a bit tough on Takeru in the beginning but it  
is not a case of bashing. If you read on you will see. :)  
  
*******************************************  
****_Some Of My Lies Are True  
By Strange Music  
*******************************************  
  
They all looked at him over the table.  
  
The boy sitting there with his hands wringing and his  
most innocents gaze.  
  
"You know why we are here today?" Sora asked  
pointing without any further small talk. The rest only  
nodding while they let her speak.  
  
"Well.I did what you told me to do." _**

"What we *told* you to do" Taichi looked at him in   
disbelieve. And for a moment Takeru had the real  
close assumption that like Agumon he would be  
spitting fire soon. Yet he only leaned back, crossing his arms in  
front of his chest 

"Yamatoyou are his brotheryou talk to him!"

A quick heavenward sent *why me* from his brother  
and then their gazes met.  
  
"If you remember.you told me not to tell them the  
whole truth. And none of you was forced to pose for  
the picture that Hikari took. It was *your* plan.  
  
Hikari.your are my friend."Looking over at her for help. 

But she only shook her head and pointed at Iori who was sitting at his side.  
  
"If you need help...ask him..I think it is time to take  
advantage that your boyfriend is a lawyer.

"His gaze moved from Hikari to Iori. Yet once again  
was only met by a shrug.  
  
"Sorry love...but that would be personal involvement.  
  
And as we are as good as married it is illegal for me to  
be called into witness stand."  
  
Crossing his arms with a dramatically pout he  
whispered dejectedly "Might as well sleep on the  
couch."  
  
"First the pout didn't work years ago...and it doesn't  
work yet either."   
  
He felt a soft kiss touch his cheek.  
  
And when he looked up it was to meet the mischief  
eyes of his grinning lover "Second.you already are  
dammed to sleep on the couch."  
  
Back to the pout  
  
"I think I liked you better when you where still serious about everything."  
  
"Oohh.come on" A hand laid down around his neck and  
a soft voice whispered"The good new is that I will be  
on that couch as well and we can have as much fun as  
we did the last time."

That though certainly brought back the smile on his face.  
  
Which however brought back the protest from the rest  
of the Digidestined 

"No cheering up before he hasn't suffered." 

It was Yamato again.  
  
Having him and Taichi on sleepover today would be  
*so* much fun. And his thanked his lucky star,  
whichever they were, that the rest of of moved on  
Destined was sleeping elsewhere.  
  
"What we told you to do was tell them a few lies that  
they would swallow better then the truth. We did  
*not* tell you to dazzle them in bullshit. I know that  
you make part of you income by writing fantasy. But  
this was too much. I mean come on! You really think I  
would give up my singing to go on the moon?. Why  
would I do that? I love singing, it is my life. And I  
make much more money with it than any Moonwalker  
ever did."  
  
"And me!" It was Sora again "I mean I could have  
lived with becoming Mrs *Ishida*"  
  
"No offence Matt"  
  
"None taken"  
  
"But a fashion Designer? What where you thinking  
Takeru. Me! The woman that scorned anything more  
female that cotton trousers."  
  
Mimi at her side nodded in agreement "The only time I  
ever saw her in a dress was at our wedding. And after  
thatno more" She smiled "She even sold the dress as  
soon as possible to not lead me into temptation"

Pausing as their eyes looked in a communication that  
only they could decipher she winked and then added  
"God knows she doesn't need a dress to do that."  
  
"Giiirllsss!!" It was Koushirou "If you remember we  
have other problems! And it would be nice if you could  
stay with that one."  
  
Blinking Mimi looked back at Takeru "And before I  
forget it. Cookin a show?. Me? The woman that is  
prone to burn water if left alone for too long?"

"I ran out of jobs and I didn't know any other."

A voice from the other side of the table spoke up.  
  
Miyako saw in this her turn to complain "Is this why  
you gave me such a thrilling job as housewife"  
  
She leaned forward on the table to be able to look closer  
into Takeru's eyes "You know people at work are still  
having that picture going around. The one of their  
boss while she is a 'nice and good traditional  
housewife'...I meanis there any *worse* thing that  
you could have given me?  
  
"There was a quickly stilled mumbling that cut through  
the silence of the room.   
  
And as the whole groups looked to it's origin.   
  
They found a very apologizing looking Ken whose hand 

was tightly gripped over a still mumbling Daisuke.   
  
Whose eyes nodded that he wasn't very happy about being shut up.  
  
Seeing that his lover won't be quiet before his line was  
said Ken looked at Takeru apologizing. "I think he  
wants to say that he isn't very happy about his job  
either."  
  
Sudden silence at Daisuke's side...only another angry  
glance at Ken.   
  
Answered by a raises eyebrow. But then it was 

the soft smile and an apologizing look that finally seemed to 

melt Daisuke heart enough to calm him.  
  
It wasn't easy to find out whether the hand had  
stopped an angry comment about his own *job* or a  
even worse suggestion for Miyako.   
  
Only that he seemed calmer now when he addressed Takeru.  
  
"Okayguess it is my turn."All that the blond boy was able to reply was a sigh and a nod.  
  
Taking a deep breath Daisuke started "Of all the  
stupid comments I made when I was a boy. Of all the  
silly things that I said that I wanted to be. Why of all  
of them did you have to take the one where I am  
selling noodles?"  
  
"I""I also said that I wanted to become a Millionaire, why  
not take this one?"  
  
Leaning back into Jyou's embrace Koushirou looked at  
his friends and then at Ken.  
  
"Seems like we are the only ones that are actually  
happy with what we have gotten."  
  
A few moment silents and then it was Koushirou that  
decided that it was enough.  
  
"Listen guys."A clearing throat stopped him.  
  
"Listen guys and *girls*."  
  
"Thank you " Miyako chimed in.  
  
"Maybe we should step down from that poor guys  
back. After all, he did come up with good explanations  
why we all have kids. And we all agreed that the world  
was not ready to hear the true tale."  
  
Everybody agreed with nodding. They had definitely  
agreed to that. There were people out there that  
weren't ready to hear about the possibilities that the  
Digiworld gave them. That it was possible even for  
partner of the same sex to have kids.  
  
Silent nodding.  
  
"So maybe he was a bit *too* creative when it came  
to the result. But you know people. If they see it on  
TV they believe it to be true. So the disadvantage is  
also our advantage. For example little Taizo." He  
looked at Yamato. "With his red hair people will  
actually be able to believe that Sora might be his  
mother. And same goes for my Kouko. Because if  
people believe them to be normal children they will be  
safe. I mean people know of them that they have two  
father or two mother. They not yet need to know that  
they *truly have* two father or mother. Maybe in a  
few years. But not yet..."  
  
Then it was Yamato that spoke. Looking over at his  
brother with a bit of a troubled face.  
He started to talk but was cut of by a hand gesture of  
  
Takeru's "It's all right. I understand."  
  
"But Koushirou is right...and you were right."  
  
"Yes" Daisuke agreed "The world isn't ready for us"  
  
He looked at Ken with a loving gaze.  
  
"I just hope that someday they will."  
  
Nodding Ken returned his gaze  
  
"Someday they will Love, someday they will."  
  
***************************************  
** The END  
***************************************  
  
Okay....for all that wonder about the names...I found  
a great page for Japanese names while looking for  
names for this story.  
  
And I found this great page that not only gave you a  
great list of Japanese names. But also a few lines to  
each name. That show how the bearer of the name  
might be.  
  
And I just though that the two names just turned out  
to be perfect for the son of Tai/Matt and the daughter  
of Izzy/Joe  
  
****Taizo  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Your first name of Taizo has created a deep, sensitive,  
refined nature with an intelligent mind and a keen  
appreciation of material values. You enjoy all the finer  
things in life that a good standard of living allows. You  
have good business judgment and would do well in a  
managerial position, as you have executive ability.  
You work best in an independent capacity, where you  
are able to think problems out carefully before you  
act. Your sensitivity and reserve prevent people from  
coming close in friendship. There is always an  
aloofness and reserve that acts as a barrier and  
prevents any close ties. You live much within your own  
thoughts, and seek relaxation away from people, out  
in nature, where you can ease the tensions of your  
life. You find it difficult to express your true feelings,  
whether it be affection, appreciation, or tenderness,  
which play such an important part in creating a close  
bond within the family. Any weakness in health would  
show in the respiratory system or generative organs.  
  
And  
  
****Kouko  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Your name of Kouko has created a practical,  
responsible, stable nature, and you desire to direct the  
efforts of others rather than to take order or ask  
permission. You have a determined, self-reliant,  
capable nature and resent any interference, although  
in your desire to help you are inclined to become  
involved in the lives and decisions of other people. You  
like to make your own decisions and to be the master  
of your domain. You feel a limitation in your own  
expression when it is necessary to reach another  
through tact and understanding. Although you are  
honest and fair, a directness in speech is a source of  
much consternation to you, and you often regret what  
you say. You also have a tendency to worry. It causes  
you to be too serious, and interferes with happiness  
and relaxation that comes with naturalness of  
expression. Health weaknesses centre in the head  
appearing as headaches, head colds, and eye, teeth,  
ear, or sinus problems.  
*******************************************  
  
And you know what is the big problemThey have started to create a live on their own. And  
are now asking my Muse if they could have a story on  
their own.And she agrees!!!  
  
ARGGGGGHHHHH help me pleaseeeee  
  
But in case you wanna know more about little Kouko  
and little Taizo leave a message. (I know I know...highly unlikely ;)  
  
And also if you liked the story a message would be  
nice.  
  
Pretty please ^_^  
**


	2. Test

Sorry there is no second Chapter

**Sorry there is no second Chapter... But I made a **

**mistake trying to repace the existing one and when I tried to **

**delete it again it show me a message that told me that the **

**whole story might be delete if I do so.**

**However there will be a Sequel to this story that is about their children.**


End file.
